dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sssfmtoc
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Sssfmtoc! Thanks for your edit to the John Stewart (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Roygbiv666 (Talk) 00:17, 10 May 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Re: Y Hi Sssfmtoc. Have you happened to read through the Y series? I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. I was reading this series months ago and I liked it, but I decided to stop reading it in order to read all of the last issues in one sitting. The last issue I read was the one where agent 355 rips out her old mentor's throat with her teeth. Do you happen to know what issue number that was? Darkseid01 22:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Darkseid. Nice to hear from you. If the edits I finished doing today haven't made it apparent, yes I've read the entire series. :) I believe the scene you refer to took place in issue #41. Hope it rings a bell when you check this issue out. If you would like to get in touch further to discuss anything more about Y or anything else comic related, let me know and I will find a way to send you my e-mail address or a user ID for whatever messenger service you use, if any. Sssfmtoc 22:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm not very experienced here. I've found most of the people here ignore me unless they want to complain about something I've done. They have been more friendly on the Marvel wikia. Darkseid01 22:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Hahaha, I find that so ironic, because I am happy with my experience here, whereas I feel that I have already rubbed people at the Marvel wikia the wrong way; they have noticed and taken steps to ensure that I don't do anything I was trying to do again. I don't need to constantly be encouraged; I'd just like to be given the benefit of the doubt so I have breathing room to make creative edits to make the databases more comprehensive and very wiki-esque, and I feel I have that here and don't have much of that over at Marvel. Since you say you have been ignored, I must say you have done a good job providing covers for Y: The Last Man and other little tidbits that are helpful, and I would like to thank you personally for your contributions to the Y entries. Would you be interested in communicating further via an instant messaging service? Sssfmtoc 22:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I don't use instant messaging. You should probably talk to Brian, if you haven't already. He seems to be top dog around these parts. Darkseid01 22:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sandman Just a heads up, the Sandman issues that you're working on say Zero Hour because they've been confirmed as a part of the event. The whole 'World's End' event takes place during Zero Hour, which is partially what the title is referring to. It's not a direct tie-in, but it's a confirmed one. Other than that, you're doing a fine job on the articles. Also, I couldn't help but notice you looking for site communication. Might I point you to our IRC Chatroom? There's not always somebody actively in there, but it's usually populated, and it's a great place to go if you have questions about anything, or even just want to get a feel for general consensus (or just want to chat). - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Zero Hour was published in 1994. The Sandman issues in question were published in 1993. Thus, any Zero Hour tie-in must be retroactive, and tangential at best. Sssfmtoc 05:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not going to dispute that it's tangential. It might even be just a red-sky crossover. But the entire story-arc is spent intentionally mid-crisis. There's no reason to disregard this... it's not the entire point of those issues, but it's worth mentioning. You don't have to write anything about it, just please don't remove the existing Zero Hour notation on the page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC)